The present invention relates generally to a log splitter, and more specifically to a log splitter having a double-acting bed for moving logs to be split along a reciprocatory path. A double-faced splitting wedge is disposed generally midway of the stroke of the bed, and thus is capable of splitting logs moving in either of the two opposed directions of motion. More specifically, however, the present invention relates to such a log splitter having a pair of split log supporting carriers secured laterally of the bed and being arranged in oppositely disposed relationship of the frame and bed for receiving the split log product. The split log supporting carrier moves with the cradle so as to be properly positioned at the moment the split log product drops from the cradle into the carrier, and thereafter may be either split further, or placed in a stack of finished work for ultimate disposal.
Hydraulically actuated log splitters have been known in the past, and are normally provided with a movable bed means actuated or driven by a hydraulic ram and normally with a single engaging or pusher face. Certain of these devices have utilized a double-acting ram so as to have a power stroke in either of two opposed directions of motion. Normally, the double-acting ram was attached to a movable blade, with this configuration adding considerable fabrication complexity and operating difficulty to the splitter device. In the past, however, these devices have been operated in a fashion such that the split log product is permitted to drop onto the ground and rests there until removed for additional splitting, or stacked.
In the apparatus of the present invention, however, cradles or carriers for the split log product are arranged laterally of the reciprocably moving bed, with these cradles moving along with the bed as it traverses its working path. These cradles permit the operator to remove the split log product from a substantially higher elevation than would otherwise be possible, and since the cradles move with the bed, they are always in the proper position to intercept and support the split log product as it falls and to position the log for further splitting by simply rotating it back into position in the system.